El hijo del demonio
by GeishaPax
Summary: ¡Por favor Leon, no me digas que todavía habiendo llegado a este punto estás sorprendido! Ese niño, mi hijo, no es el resultado de la unión de dos personas que se amaban... pero es una de las pocas muestras vivientes que quedan de humanidad de Albert Wesker y de mi humanidad también. Este fic forma parte de la actividad del mes de las madres en FF: Behind the Horror.
_**Disclaimer** : Resident Evil no me pertenece._

 _Alo, vengo con un fic que no es de incesto en esta ocasión, hoy les traigo un fic bastante peculiar sobre la maternidad. Denme una oportunidad jaja. Light of Moon hizo que cambiara la identidad del padre._

 _Agradezco a Sergio2112 por su ayuda._

 **El hijo del demonio**

 **Por GeishaPax**

-Quiero la verdad Ada.

La voz de Leon resonó fuerte en la sala. Ada se intentó soltar del agarre pero Leon no le soltaba el brazo, muy al contrario, la pegó más contra su cuerpo. En un gesto posesivo y de deseo.

La espía solo no tensó el cuerpo y miró al rubio.

-¿En verdad? ¿Aunque eso te vaya a doler en lo más profundo de tu ser?

Leon asintió, dejándola libre. Ada fue directo a la ventana de su departamento y miraba cómo la oscuridad empezaba a tomar control y envolver a la ciudad. Algunas luces empezaban a aparecer entre los edificios color gris y negro.

El agente sólo miraba al pequeño niño jugar a lo lejos. Era un niño rubio de cuatro años, ojos verdes. Era realmente encantador, era muy serio pero entre su mismo rincón de juegos, tenía un orden. Todo un caso.

-Te escucho.- Leon dejó de admirar al niño y se fue a sentar al sillón.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Seguí un consejo.- Era cierto, Helena se había ido de su lado por imbécil. Antes de partir le dijo que fuera feliz.

Leon llevaba poco saliendo con Helena, pero no pudieron lidiar ambos con la sombra de Ada Wong. Cada uno a su manera.

Leon no la dejaba ir, Helena sabía que era parte importante de su vida. Y así la relación de Leon se fue al retrete. Su amiga Claire Redfield le recomendó que para cerrar el círculo y luchar por su felicidad, la buscara.

La espía sabía que Claire Redfield no era una amenaza. A pesar de que si las cosas pudieron ser otras y terminar con Leon, la activista dio un giro en su vida al contraer matrimonio con Keith Lumley, así que adiós futuro romance.

Ada suspiró y cerró los ojos. Leon empezó a beber el vaso de agua que le ofreció la espía recién entró.

-Yo empecé a trabajar para La tercera organización. Se desconoce quiénes o cuando se fundó pero llegó a tener tecnología avanzada y los recursos ilimitados, financieramente, políticamente y de otras maneras. Su lanzamiento fue eficaz ante la sociedad, tuvo un gran impacto, pero Umbrella seguía teniendo el control. La organización hizo repetidos intentos de paralizar o dañar las operaciones e instalaciones clave de Umbrella, sabiendo que estos actos de sabotaje podrían eventualmente desmantelar la influencia y el poder de Umbrella... Fue ahí cuando tuve el primer contacto... con el padre de Gabriel.

Ada miró al niño. Leon sintió caer su presión sanguínea. Algo raro se rompió en su interior.

-Fui comisionada a ir a Raccoon City y conoces algo de mi estadía ahí, tuve que usar a John. En ese momento, el Virus T fue lanzado en la ciudad y condujo lentamente a la llegada del Incidente de Destrucción de Raccoon City. Yo tenía que asegurar obtener la muestra, y no podían arriesgar la misión. Mi jefe directo era un hombre declarado muerto...

-Albert Wesker.- Respondió un tanto confundido, Ada estaba diciendo que el padre de su hijo era conocido en 1998, ¿entonces había posibilidad de serlo?

-Formamos una asociación efectiva - dijo secamente.- tenía que llegar hasta Birkin, y bueno, se volvió un monstruo que mató a todos, un policía novato, bajó a investigar y se reunió conmigo.

Ambos sonrieron. Los dos formaron una unión fuerte, cambiando parcialmente la perspectiva de Ada en sí misma. Eso era algo que sabían los ex amantes.

-Me creíste muerta, y huiste pese a la tristeza. Me reuní con un contacto de la organización en el Apple Inn, sólo para encontrarlo muerto, habiendo "perdido su voluntad" - hizo una mueca de desagrado de tan sólo recordar la escena. - Fui perdonada de mi traición, sin obtener represalias, si llevaba la muestra del virus G.

Leon no sabía esa parte de la historia. Así que sólo observaba a Ada. Ella fue a sentarse frente a él.

-Mi contacto durante la huida, era mi amante ocasional.

El agente sintió una dura punzada en el corazón.

-No era la primera ni única vez. Era un hombre inteligente, un gran científico, tal vez - rió - pudo ser un gran filántropo, era esa clase de personas cultas, que al hablar con ellas por cinco minutos, sabes que valen la pena.

-El padre de este niño...

-Creí en ese momento que su interés de sacarme era de otro tipo, pero me equivoqué. Antes que ser humano, era un soldado, agente e investigador. Fue de donde obtuve mi juguete - señaló su lanza garfio. - me fue de gran ayuda para irme de Raccoon en un último helicóptero.

Leon se estaba impacientando pese a ser un relato muy interesante sobre su huida.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque tú quieres una repuesta. - la espía de sentó más cómoda - en ese helicóptero me planteé que tal vez tenía que protegerme, así que con algunas influencias obtuve una muestra secundaria con el medallón de Sherry Birkin.

Ada suspiró, sabía que esa noche se había entregado nuevamente a él, para obtener un poco de ayuda. Que esa vez fue más humano el trato, no fue el tener sexo cual animales, era una atracción peligrosa y salvaje.

-Hice muchos cambios por tu culpa Leon, te agradezco recordarme la esperanza en la humanidad.

-No tienes que agradecerme algo que no sé lo que significa viniendo de ti.

-Estuve de misiones, desmantelando a células sobrevivientes en Umbrella, él, estaba haciendo lo mismo. Cada encuentro era así hasta que... Te vi de nuevo en España.

Leon bufó. En ese entonces habían rumores de Ada que no sabía si corroborar o no, apenas había aceptado que había llorado la muerte de una farsante cuando volvieron a toparse. Revolviendo los sentimientos de ambos.

-Al volver al país, te colaste a mi departamento. Buena noche.

-Y debo hablar contigo con toda la franqueza que puedo. Fue divertido, pero hasta ahí.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste esa vez...

-Pero no volví Leon, me volví a ir... Me fui con él.

-¿Quién mierda es él?

-Era. Murió, y fue lamentable.

-Así que sin importar lo que yo sentía por ti, te fuiste con tu "hombre enmascarado" a jugar a la casita, me sorprendes Ada.

-¿Alguna vez se ha drogado el puro y santo Leon? A parte del alcohol, dudo que sepas lo que es una adicción.

-¿Me dices alcohólico Ada?

-Eso tú lo sabrás, en Eslavia del este te dedicaste al vodka y al whisky.

-Me cortaron mis vacaciones...

-Volver con mi amante, era como una adicción, estar con un hombre de ese tipo era peor que la heroína. Y tuve muchos momentos tanto agradables como desagradables, aparte de salvar mi pellejo. No fue sólo ir por un momento pasional, aseguraba mi boleto de salida para trabajos independientes.

Tomó aire.

* * *

 _Lo miraba extrañada, justamente hoy partiría de nueva cuenta._

 _A lo largo de su carrera bioterrorista había obtenido cierta cantidad de muestras para llevar a cabo su plan para salvar al mundo. Tenía a ciertos candidatos para salvar, pero aún tenía sus dudas de cómo lograrlo._

 _Ada se cubrió con una sábana y avanzó hasta la mesa en donde el hombre reposaba con su computadora. Miraba la lista con fotografías de los candidatos._

 _-¿Vas a eliminar a Valentine? Pensé que te sería útil.._

 _-Quedamos en que mis negocios no se iban a mezclar con los tuyos si no era necesario querida..._

 _La sentó en sus piernas mientras miraba la pantalla._

 _-Solo es curiosidad._

 _-Es mi guardaespaldas, no va a sobrevivir siempre._

 _-Mmm la chica Redfield sí merece salvarse ¿tiene algo de especial?_

 _-Muero por las pelirrojas._

 _Ada lo miró extrañada._

 _-¿Es en serio?_

 _-Claro, pero ese no es mi motivo, quiero hacerle pruebas, si sobrevive sin mirar, volverá a la vida, y podrá quedarse._

 _Giró la computadora y empezó a besar el cuello de la espía. Ella se quitó con suavidad._

 _-¿Celosa? Tú tienes a tu agente de la Casa Blanca._

 _-Ada Wong nunca se pondría celosa, y menos por alguien como tú._

 _No permitiría nuevamente otra insolencia de ese tipo. La aventó contra la cama de nueva cuenta y empezó a morderla perdiendo toda clase de cuidado. Era su esclava, su compañera de deseo y excitación._

* * *

 _Leon miraba su cama vacía y una carta en ella con su característico labial rojo. Lo había dejado nuevamente con más dudas e inquietudes._

 _Quería estar con ella._

* * *

 _Ada miraba la pantalla aún sin creerlo. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla._

 _El tirano había muerto._

 _El plan de salvar al mundo había sido desmantelado por Chris Redfield y Sheva Alomar._

 _De alguna forma se alegraba de saber que esa loca idea había fracasado. Pero, no podía evitar mirar de reojo el ultrasonido que reposaba en su cama._

 _Estaba embarazada._

* * *

 _Aceptó misiones sencillas, cosas que no eran fuera del otro mundo. Robos de documentación, de cintas de seguridad._

 _Había conocido a Alex Wesker, una mujer que le causaba dolor de cabeza. Pero le daba empleos fáciles dada su situación._

 _Incluso fue ayudada por ella a monitorear el embarazo. Bastante interesante y en las últimas etapas era complicado._

 _Era de esperarse, ese niño era especial._

* * *

-Temía por la vida de este niño, cambié muchos trabajos hasta poder estar lista. Mi condición no era la mejor y tuve que entrenar a la par que me preparaba como madre. Yo no estoy educada para deshacerme de un hijo...

-¿Te dedicas al robo de armas bioterroristas y dices eso?.

-Es raro decirlo... Volví a esto por imbéciles como Simmons, Alex y Carla... Son más peligrosos los tontos. Pero nunca van a superar a Wesker.

Otra vez a colación Wesker. Empezaba a desesperarse de nueva cuenta el agente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Wesker a todo esto?

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?.

Leon miró con asombro a Ada.

-No puede ser...

-¡Por favor Leon, no me digas que todavía habiendo llegado a este punto estás sorprendido! Creí que eras más inteligente como para haberte dado cuenta antes. Por que eso era algo que me atraía de ti, fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para superar diversos desastres, lidiar con BOWs, mercenarios, megalómanos, etcétera... sin embargo el gran agente Leon S. Kennedy perdía esa inteligencia siempre que estaba ante mí. Por eso es que el padre de Gabriel logró "atraparme", no con ridículos encantos del seductor prepotente y pseudoindiferente, mucho menos por una atracción física; fue su inteligencia, su sagacidad, su fría y calculadora forma de operar, de resolver cada situación, de no verse limitado por patéticos y decadentes códigos de moralidad, su determinación para conseguir lo que fuera incluso si eso implicaba superar a la misma muerte. Pero no, no podría amar a alguien que a pesar de tener una mente privilegiada me causara terror. Tal vez Gabriel sea el hijo del peor hombre que tuvo el mundo, y es especial, pero... Soy su madre y no pienso dejar que le pase algo, o que alguien sepa de él.

Leon empezó a sentir la falta de aire. El agua que acaba de beber... La confesión, todo tenía sentido.

-Ese... Niño...

-Ese niño, mi hijo, no es el resultado de la unión de dos personas que se amaban... pero es una de las pocas muestras vivientes que quedan de humanidad de Albert Wesker y de mi humanidad también. No quería llegar a este punto, pero haré lo que sea por protegerlo. Incluso de uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida.

Leon cayó al suelo. Miró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la criatura, quien levantó la mirada.

Esos ojos se irían con él en ese último aliento.

Los ojos verdes de ese niño, ahora eran rojos y lo miraba sin parpadear de una manera aterradora.

-Mamá, ¿a esto se le llama morir?

-¡Muy bien Gabriel! Acabas de entender lo que le pasó a tu pez dorado.

Ada sabía que pese a tener el disfraz de ama de casa y madre. Seguía siendo una asesina, y no dudaría en proteger a su hijo de todos. Nadie lo tocaría para intentar experimentar con él.

Había visto sufrir a infinidad de personas y un niño de cuatro años no iba a ser partícipe de eso.

-Gabriel, ve a tu cuarto. Mamá tiene que limpiar aquí.

 **Fin**


End file.
